


Won't Have Time To Forget

by Nary



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, One Night Stands, Post-Canon, Thinking About Mortality, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: The girl leaned forward, elbows planted on the counter, to get a closer look at her.  "Are you feeling better?"How could she answer that question, with everything that had happened since she'd last set foot in this place?  "It's healing," Andy said, since at least that was truthful enough.  Most hurts could heal with enough time and care, even if it all still felt painfully raw right now.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Celeste
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95





	Won't Have Time To Forget

By all rights, Andy should have avoided revisiting anywhere she'd been recently, at least until Copley had a chance to erase her tracks. She should probably have avoided France entirely for a few decades, if she was clever. But Joe and Nicky had some things they'd left behind in their unplanned departure from Goussainville, and Nile wanted to take a closer look at some of the things in the mine at Val D'Argent, and so here they were, back in the same area they'd been in just over a week before. 

It would be a chance to clean up any loose ends, Andy told herself. She could make sure the drugstore didn't have any security cameras, or if they did, and happened to keep their contents this long, that Copley could access them and scrub any footage of her. She talked herself into it as a precaution, the kind of sensible security measure she ought to be taking now that their secret had been discovered. 

She didn't have to go back during the middle of the night, though. That was entirely her own decision. 

The same young woman was at the counter as before, looking bored as she flipped through a fashion magazine. She looked up as Andy entered, and a hint of a smile flickered across her black-painted lips. "Ah, it's you," she said, as if she'd been expecting her. 

"It's me," Andy said, feeling awkward at being recognized in a way that never got better after thousands of years. "I wanted to say thank you for your help the other night."

"It was no problem. How are you doing?" The girl leaned forward, elbows planted on the counter, to get a closer look at her. "Are you feeling better?" 

How could she answer that question, with everything that had happened since she'd last set foot in this place? "It's healing," she said, since at least that was truthful enough. Most hurts could heal with enough time and care, even if it all still felt painfully raw right now. 

"That's good." She hesitated as if she wasn't quite sure whether she ought to say more, but she gathered up her courage and pressed on. "I'm glad you came back - I was worried about you. I checked the news each day to see if there would be anything about a mysterious woman injured in a bank robbery or something, but nothing appeared."

Andy smiled. "A bank robbery? That was your guess?" 

"Well, I suppose you didn't seem like the type to put up with an abusive husband or something like that," she said with a shrug. "So my next thought was something illegal. Otherwise why wouldn't you just go to the hospital?"

"Good question," Andy said, with the smell of disinfectant and medical gloves still in her nose. "Maybe I'm just a fool who thinks she can take care of herself, even when she's wrong."

"Well, that's true enough," said the young woman. "By the way, my name is Celeste." She held out her hand to Andy, who stared at it for a moment and then shook it cautiously.

"I'm Andy."

"That's a cute name. Andy. You know," Celeste added with carefully measured casualness, "I get off work in fifteen minutes. Do you want to go back to my place for a coffee or something?"

She absolutely did not want a coffee. From centuries of experience, Andy was familiar with what being hit on felt like, and she could have turned her down gently and walked away. That probably would have been the kinder thing to do. But instead she said, "I'd like that."

They went back to Celeste's flat, a little one bedroom apartment above a shoe store that was just a five minute walk down the street and around the corner from the pharmacy. Judging by the mess, it was obvious she hadn't expected to bring anyone back there tonight, and she gave an apologetic shrug as she pushed some boots and a few shopping bags out of the way right inside the door. Andy wasn't there to criticize her housekeeping skills or taste in decor, which tended towards the eccentric. Instead she took off her jacket, wincing a little as her still-healing wounds tugged. 

"Let me help," Celeste said, taking her jacket from her. "It must still be sore, yeah?"

"I've had worse," Andy said, pressing her back against the barely-closed door to kiss her. Celeste let the jacket she'd just taken fall to the floor and wrapped her arms tightly around Andy's waist instead. When Andy flinched at the sudden pressure, Celeste paused.

"You're sure you're okay with this?"

"With this? Very sure," Andy told her, tracing the line of her chin with one finger. "I just might need to take things a bit easy. It's been a while, and I'm still not quite back to normal." As if anything about this was normal...

"Well, come on," Celeste said, smiling. "Let's go to the bedroom and we can take things as easy as you want."

The bed wasn't made, and there was laundry lying strewn around the room, but neither of them paid any attention. Celeste was gentle as she helped Andy to undress, although she gave a huff of surprise at the gunshot wound in her side. "You didn't tell me you were hurt more than just the cut on your shoulder," she said sternly.

"This one came later," Andy protested, sitting down on the edge of the bed with a sigh. "When I saw you last time, the cut was all I had."

Celeste arched an eyebrow, like maybe she was going back to her bank robber theory. "You must lead an exciting life," she said.

"You have no idea," Andy said. "This last week has felt like a century."

"Maybe I can take your mind off it for a little while, then." Celeste pulled off her shirt, so that she was standing there in a black cotton bra and the sensible cargo pants she'd been wearing for work. Unbuttoning the pants, she let them fall to the floor and stepped out of them. Andy appreciated her efficiency as much as the view - the gleam of silver jewelry all that was left against her skin, more jewelry than a Scythian princess might have worn, now around the neck and adorning the fingers of a shopgirl. 

Then Celeste stepped up to her, moving between her thighs, bending down just far enough to kiss Andy, running fingers through her close-cropped hair in a way that made her shiver. Andy took hold of her hips, tucking thumbs under the elastic of her shorts to ease them down. Once those were off, Celeste pressed her back down onto the bed, gently but firmly, and straddled her. It was clear she thought she was in charge, and Andy was okay with letting her believe it.

"I thought, if you want to take it easy, I could get out a toy for us to play with," Celeste suggested. 

"Toy?" Andy could guess what that might mean, although the specifics were beyond her. But she was curious. "Show me."

Celeste bent down to give her another kiss, dark hair falling around her face, and then hopped out of bed and went rummaging in one of her dresser drawers. She rose a few moments later, holding a purple plastic thing that looked sort of like an egg and sort of like a rabbit. "Voilà," she grinned, climbing back into bed. 

For a moment Andy wondered whether she'd misunderstood and it was actually some kind of child's plaything. She'd had to learn a lot of new meanings for old words in the past century - "gay" had undergone an exciting transformation, just to name one - and maybe she had wildly misinterpreted this situation. But then Celeste pressed an almost-invisible button on the purple egg-rabbit and it started to buzz quietly, the 'ears' vibrating. "Oh," she said. "I haven't seen one like this before." Admittedly the last time she'd seen anything quite like this, it had been huge and industrial-looking and had to plug into the wall. Technology had advanced while she wasn't paying attention, it seemed.

"It feels really good," Celeste assured her. "Like this..." She eased her hand between Andy's legs, bringing the toy to rest lightly against her. Andy gasped as the flexible little ears slid perfectly into place on either side of her clit, sending sudden waves of pleasure through her. It was almost too much to start with, and Celeste seemed to guess that, as she lifted it away from her for a moment. "Okay?"

"Okay," Andy agreed, still gasping. "I just wasn't expecting it." 

Celeste nodded. "Now you are, though."

"Yes," Andy said, "now I am," and took her wrist to guide her back into place. It was just as intense as before, but less startling, and this time she spread her legs, arching up into the sensation. Celeste moved the device back and forth, just ever so slightly, but every little motion was enough to make Andy moan. The orgasm that ensued was so quick it amazed her, but wasn't strong enough to sate her. "Again," she gasped, and Celeste was happy to oblige, kissing her, bending down to suck her breasts, and in between orgasms giving her a few moments to breathe before resuming teasing her with the toy.

Andy was beginning to feel selfish, though. She could have returned the gesture - borrowed the magical little device to use on Celeste in her turn - but that felt like cheating. She had learned to do this particular task by hand, and sometimes the old ways were best. "My turn," she said, rolling onto her good side and sliding her fingers into the warm wetness of her pussy. Celeste gave a little squeal, delighted at this turn of events, and Andy, although out of practice, soon demonstrated that she hadn't forgotten everything she'd ever known about satisfying a woman. 

When she'd left her wrung out and gasping for breath three or four times over, and Celeste had clearly had enough, Andy lay back, stretching the cramping muscles in her fingers and palm. Definitely out of practice, she thought. She was just starting to think about getting up and leaving when Celeste rolled over, draping herself half across Andy's body with a contented sigh. 

"Did that help?" she asked in the ensuing silence. "A little less alone, yes?"

Andy let out a shaky breath and patted her affectionately on the shoulder. "It was good," she told her. "I needed it." 

"Good," Celeste said. "I suppose you're going to have to go away soon."

"Yes," said Andy, relieved that she wasn't going to be expected to stay, or have to deal with tears and hurt feelings when she left. "And I don't know when I'll be back here. But I won't forget this." She wouldn't have time to, she thought with a bleak smile. 

One night together couldn't by any means solve all of her problems - her heart was still sore, even more than her injuries were. But there was something special about taking comfort - sharing comfort - with someone who was warm and fragile and alive for who knew how long. Just like she was now, Andy supposed. It gave a poignant, aching happiness to this moment, knowing that it was bound to end.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
